


Swing Away!

by osaycanyousolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaycanyousolo/pseuds/osaycanyousolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox Sports asks the USWNT to play an intersquad softball game for charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pitch

            “Alright ladies, let’s get started,” Jill said, stepping forward to face the team. Jill had called them together in the locker room after the first victory tour practice of the week. Jill usual kept team meetings for before practice, but it wasn’t unheard of to have a meeting after practice. Jill cleared her throat and looked around the locker room. “So we were contacted by Fox Sports today and they have a proposition for you. They want you to play in a charity softball game that they can run on one of their channels during their postseason baseball coverage in October.”

            A murmur arose from all four corners of the locker room. “Who’re we playing?” asked Ashlyn, clearly excited by the idea.

            “Each other,” Jill answered. “They want you to split into two teams and play each other in Cincinnati in two weeks. It will be a charity game at the Red’s stadium.”

            “They want us to play each other? Really? Who thought that up?” Carli asked skeptically.

            “Who cares? The important question is: are you going to let us do it?” Kling asked, smiling at Ash. Ash returned Meghan’s smile.

            Jill sighed and paused, “While I don’t necessarily like the idea of this super competitive bunch possibly injuring themselves or each other while playing a charity softball game, I am leaving the decision up to you. They think it will be a great way to fill pregame time and advertise the rest of our victory tour games. Fox Sports also wants to pay you, so there’s that.”

            “Let me get this straight, Fox Sports wants to pay us to play an intersquad charity softball game in a major league stadium in Cincinnati in October?” Christie asked.

            “Yes. And my understanding is that if you all agree to it, a representative from Fox Sports will explain all of the details. I don’t know much more than what I just told you,” Jill stated, crossing her arms.

            The team looked around at each other, attempting to gauge how real of a possibility this was. Ash and Meghan seemed really excited, while Abby and Carli were more reserved. The rest of the team whispered amongst themselves, some with smiles, and others with questions apparent on their faces.

            “Ok, let’s open this up for discussion and then take a vote. Who has thoughts?” Christie asked. The whispering died down and Christie waited patiently for someone to speak up first.

            “Um, Cap? I for one am super excited about playing in a major league baseball stadium! Can we please do this?” Ashlyn asked, scooting to the edge of her seat.

            “Me too!” Meghan chimed in. “I think this would be awesome and a great way to continue to get fans excited about women’s soccer.”

            “Ash just really wants to show off her softball prowess!” Pinoe teased.

            “Hell yes I do, but seriously I think this would be a great way to get more exposure! We’ve been making appearances all summer, this would be just another one to remind people we are still around,” Ash stated, looking around the locker room. She was met with nods from some players and skepticism from others.

            “I guess my question is: can this group really play a game of anything without someone getting hurt?” Abby asked, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

            “Exactly, we don’t need someone breaking a leg because they decided to slide into second,” Carli agreed. She was met with nods from most of the coaching staff.

            “Ali and I played last month and no one got hurt. If Fox Sports is putting it on and we get to play in the Red’s stadium, this is an opportunity we can’t pass up!” Ash countered, pleading her case to her teammates.

            Kelley and Christen laughed from their corner and high fived, “We’re in. We’re ready to relive our glory sloshball days!” Kelley said with a smile.

            “Minus the slosh of course,” Christen quickly interjected as Jill’s eyebrow started to raise.

            “Of course!” Kelley agreed, nodding with a mischievous smile. “No shlosh, just softball.”

            “What’s sloshball?” Morgan asked.

            “We’ll explain later,” Kelley said with a wink.

            “Whatever, it’s a stupid game where you play softball with a keg at second and you can’t pass second until you chug a beer,” Alex said rolling her eyes.

            “Just because you sucked at it Alex, doesn’t mean you have to knock it,” Kelley replied with a smirk. “Don’t hate the game because you’re a shitty player.”

            “Hey, I actually played softball thank you very much. I just never saw the appeal of trying to play plastered,” Alex said indignantly.

            “Anyway, that brings up a good point,” Christie interrupted. The team turned toward her, Kelley and Alex’s argument forgotten. “How many of us have ever played softball before? Even if it was when you were a kid or in PE.”

            Everyone’s hand shot up, a few reluctantly. Christie nodded and continued, “Ok, how many of us have played slow pitch softball before as an adult?” A few less hands went up, but the majority of the team had some experience playing softball.

            “Ok last question. How many of us have played in a slow pitch softball game where there were actual rules and umpires?” Christie asked again. Over half of the team still had their hands raised. Some were wearing smiles, obviously thinking back on past glories. Others looked a little nervous, no one more nervous than JJ.

            “Hey you ok?” Christen asked, leaning toward her from her seat next to her.

            “Yeah, fine. I just took a ball to the face the last time I played. It was co-ed and I was at third. It gave me black eye,” JJ confessed quietly.

            “Well no worries, no dudes and we can stick you in outfield,” Christen assured her, patting her knee in comfort.

            “Ok, sounds good,” JJ nodded, offering Christen a slight smile.

            “What do you think Cap? I’d like to hear your opinion,” Becky asked. Others nodded in agreement.

            “Well I play rec league in our offseason, so I’m always up for softball. Do we think we are ready for a vote?” Christie answered. She was met with nods around the room. “Alright then, all in favor?” she asked. The majority of hands in the room went up. Ashlyn stood and raised both arms emphatically, as if attempting to vote twice. Christie nodded and asked, “All opposed?” Abby and Carli’s hands went up immediately. Hope slowly raised hers shortly after and was met with a disappointed stare from Kelley. She refused to look at the younger player. “Ok, any abstaining?” Tobin, Lori, and Alex all raised their hands.

            Christie nodded again and said, “Ok, so we have a majority, but I think we need consensus because we would all have to play. So abstainers, are you willing to play?” All three nodded. “Alright, those that voted no, are you willing to go with the majority and play?”

            “I just voted no because I can’t hit for shit, but I can work that out. I’ll play,” Hope responded.

            Carli sighed and said, “Yeah, if you all want to do this, I’ll play. But we need to make sure we have some ground rules. And if anyone takes me out, I’m kicking their ass.”

            “Because we haven’t taken you out on the pitch?” Kelley muttered.

            “Excuse me?” Carli asked, staring daggers at Kelley.

            “What? You ok Carli? I think you might be hearing things,” Kelley responded with a shrug. Hope tried desperately to hide a smirk. Carli shot her a threatening look.

            Christie ignored the exchange and turned to Abby, “Abby, are you willing to play?”

            “Yeah, that’s fine. Like Carli said, as long as there are rules. How do we split the teams?” she asked.

            “Good question. Coach, did they say anything about that?” Christie asked, turning to Jill.

            “No, they said you could decide,” Jill replied.

            “Ok, then it’s agreed. We’re in. What happens next?” Christie inquired on behalf of the team.

            “I need to call my contact at Fox Sports back and they will set up a meeting. My understanding is that they will do a conference call with you as soon as possible to go over specifics,” Jill responded.

            “Great! Then how should be split the teams?” Christie asked.

            The team looked around the room for answers. Finally Morgan offered, “What about East Coast vs West Coast?”

            Her idea was met with some head nodding and quizzical looks. Becky asked, “East Coast West Coast what?”

            “I don’t know, what’s more even? Home towns, colleges, club teams?” Morgan asked.

            “Well that’s a good question, let’s figure that out,” Christie directed. The team tried splitting by hometown and college, but the numbers weren’t even enough. They finally decided on splitting by club teams. Abby had to decided her allegiances and ultimately picked the west coast team, although begrudgingly.

            That evening they met with a Fox Sports representative via video chat. They learned that the game would be recorded and edited for time. Some of them would also be mic’ed, which could be a problem, so it was decided Christie, Becky, Morgan, and Alex were the best candidates. They all decided under no certain circumstances could Kelley or Meghan be mic’ed.

            They also learned that Nike had decided to sponsor the event so they would be getting uniforms with their names and numbers on them. Nike also offered cleats and mitts to anyone who didn’t have one or wanted a new one. Fox Sports said they would pick up the tab for all other supplies. Tickets would go on sale the next day and Fox was donating ticket sales to the Fox Sports Supports charity partnership with the Boys and Girls Clubs of America. They were playing in Cincinnati because that city had hosted this year’s MLB All-Star game and they had the necessary supplies to configure the field for softball.

            As the team left the meeting, most chatted excitedly. Kelley caught up with Hope and asked, “So you really can’t hit huh? Big bad goalkeeper, I bet you’re a great fielder, but that’s a bummer that you can’t hit for shit.”

            “It’s been a long time since I tried, but rest assured O’Hara, I got this,” Hope replied smugly.

            Kelley gave her a friendly shove and said, “Ok, we’ll see! Good luck impressing me Solo.” Hope rolled her eyes as Kelley skipped ahead to where Tobin and Alex were walking.

            Ashlyn smiled as her teammates chatted on their way back to their rooms. She turned to Ali and said, “This is going to be so awesome! I literally cannot wait!”

            “Yeah I know. You’re going to kill out there. Too bad you’re the only one of the two of us that can hit it out of the infield,” Ali replied.

            “I told you last time babe, all you have to do is lift your elbow and keep your eye on the ball,” Ash reminded her.

            “Yeah, yeah. Hey maybe we can practice when we get home?” Ali asked,

            “Hell yes we can! You know I love seeing you in the cages,” Ash replied suggestively.

            “Deal. You have a month to make me a killer hitter Harris,” Ali stated, eyebrow raised.

            “You’re on Krieger. I promise, you’ll be hitting dingers in no time!” Ash told her, smiling widely.


	2. Batter Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game time!

            The mood in the locker room before the game was strangely tense. The two teams had to share the visitor’s locker room because the Reds’ players were still clearing their belongings out of theirs. Neither team minded at first, as they were all teammates, but they found themselves on opposite sides of the room talking line-ups and strategy before game time.

            Cap was heading up the East team and had carefully crafted her line-up. Abby had taken the helm for the West team, citing past experience and had told Carli she wasn’t letting her anywhere near the line-up. Carli had argued, but Abby had told her she’d make her play catcher if she didn’t let it go. Carli had backed off and Abby had taken the catcher spot for herself. This also meant that Abby had to be mic’d, which she had gotten multiple warnings about from coaches and teammates. She was still getting a hard time after her impassioned half-time speech was caught by the mics during the World Cup. Secretly, Abby was hoping to drop as many F-bombs as possible just to screw with the sound guys.

            Nike had kept their word and gone all out. Someone at Nike had taken it upon themselves to design their softball uniforms with a nod to their World Cup uniforms, down to the three star crests on their chests. West was the home team in white jersey shirts and black pants. Their names and numbers were also black on their white uniforms, but were outlined in the neon yellow that matched their socks. Black snapbacks were also available if they were interested. West had earned home team rights with the two teams in the NWSL final representing the West team, even though only Seattle was considered a west coast team. Everyone had agreed that the teams would be split by the Mississippi River, placing FCKC and Houston’s players on the West team.

            The East team was secretly thankful for their patriotic blue jersey shirts with blue pants and red socks. Their names and numbers popped in white with red trim. Even their red snapbacks had the West team pouting jealously. The East players decided their uniforms were worth having to be the visiting team and Ash’s trash talk was enough to convince them that they didn’t need the last at-bat advantage.

            In a nod to soccer tradition, the two teams walked onto the field holding the hands of two Little League softball teams from the Cincinnati area. It was hard to tell who was more excited to be standing on the field of Great American Ballpark, Ash and Kling or the kids. A sizeable crowd had paid for the opportunity to watch the hilarity live and cheered as each player was introduced. Heather Mitts had petitioned hard to announce the game for Fox Sports, alongside Fox Sports MLB commentator Harold Reynolds. Fortunately Joe Buck was busy with NFL coverage so Mittsy hadn’t had to argue about getting someone else. She had also petitioned for a partnership with Julie Foudy, but ESPN wouldn’t release her for a one day contract. Mittsy had worked some favors and had convinced her bosses to let Foudy throw out the first pitch to Jill as a compromise.

            Upon completion of the national anthem, the West team took the field to cheers from the pumped up crowd. ARod was pitching the first inning for the West and had her game face on. KO was trying to distract her from her stance just outside the batter’s box. Kelley took a big warm up swing, then hit her cleats with her bat, calling out, “Is that the best you got ARod? Better bring it!”

            The ump called for the game to start and Abby shook her head at KO from behind the plate, “I wouldn’t be talking all that crap kid, ARod’s got her game face on.”

            “ARod’s game face don’t scare me! She ain’t seen my softball swag!” Kelly said as she stepped into the batter’s box. ARod smirked in response and served up the first pitch. KO’s eyes went wide and she pelted it over her leaping Irish soul sister at third. Kelley tore off down the line and rounded first with a chorus of hooting from the East dugout and the crowd. Alex quickly threw the ball back in to ARod from left field, who turned to Kelley with a warning glare, “I got my eye on you O’Hara!”

            “I hope the other one’s worrying about pitching!” Kelley shouted back smiling.

            “Seriously, it’s the first inning! We’ll see how loud your mouth is later kid,” Hope said, smacking Kelley with her mitt as she got back into position at first base.

            “You know how my mouth-“ Kelley started, but quickly shut up with the look Hope threw her. She settled for a wink in the keeper’s direction instead. Hope rolled her eyes as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

            Kelley continued to talk smack to ARod, even after she got Whit to fly out to Kling at second and was up in the count to Boxxy. She finally laid off when Boxxy lined out to Becky at shortstop.

            “Hmm, what was that Kelley? Cat got your tongue with two outs?” Hope asked from behind the younger player as Kelley reset herself on first base.

            “Nope, just saving my breath for when Cap smacks the hell out of this pitch,” Kelley said quietly, body poised to spring. ARod served up a perfect strike for Christie and Cap’s smile grew wide as she took a healthy cut at the ball. Kelley was off like a shot as soon as she heard the ting of the metal bat. Christie’s ball rocketed off her bat towards centerfield. It landed just beyond Cheney’s reach and picked up speed as it rolled to the fence. Carli chased it down and threw it to Becky, her cutoff, who turned and fired it into Abby at the plate. The throw was just a tad late and Abby couldn’t get the tag on a diving KO in time. The East dugout erupted in cheers as Kelley jumped up and down all the way back to the dugout. Christie clapped from second and ARod shook her head as the East went up 1-0. The crowd cheered for the early inning excitement as KO was congratulated by her teammates.

            Ashlyn’s attempt to steel her smile failed as she stepped into the batter’s box. She was so ridiculously pumped that she had to take a first pitch strike from ARod due to lack of focus. She stepped out of the batter’s box and took a deep breath.

            “Just keep watching those Ash!” Kling called from her position at second.

            Ashlyn just nodded at Kling, with her eyes focused on ARod. She hungrily watched the pitch arch toward her and swung just a little too early. The ball shot of the bat in a high fly toward left field. Ash shook her head as she heard Alex’s distinct, “I got it!” and looked up to see the ball landing safely in her glove. The West cheered with the crowd as they jogged toward their dugout.

            “Maybe next time kid,” Hope said, smacking her on the hip with her glove as she ran by.

            Ash grumbled a response as her East team took the field. Ali brought Ash her glove and handed it to her with a consolatory, “It was a good hit. You know, just right to her.”

            “Mmmhm, thanks” Ash muttered as she adjusted the glove on her hand and jogged to her position at shortstop. Ali gave her a supportive nudge on the shoulder before making her way into left field.

            Christie smiled to her East teammates and called out, “You guys ready?” She was met with waves and shouts of acknowledgement. “Alright, let’s do this!” she called toward home plate and a waiting Kling in the box.

            “You sure you can handle this Kling? Cap’s bringing the heat,” Syd said behind her mask, the padding partially muffling her speech. Syd had chosen to wear a mask while playing catcher even though it wasn’t required. She’d told everyone it was because she valued her face, but most of the team speculated that she thought it made her look like a badass and that she wouldn’t have to be mic’d so she could talk all the shit she wanted.

            “Dude, it’s slowpitch,” Kling pointed out. “Slow. Pitch. The name alone implies no heat.”

            “Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait for it,” Syd teased as the ball crossed the plate for a strike.

            Kling raised an eyebrow in her direction and asked, “Are you really going to stand back there and yap through every pitch?”

            “Yep, that’s the plan,” Syd said, throwing the ball back to Christie.

            “Great,” Kling muttered as the next pitch came. She swung and hit a grounder to Ash at short, who expertly scooped up the ball and fired it to her keeper counterpart Alyssa at first for the out. HAO followed suit with a ground ball out to Whit at third and Cap got Cheney to fly out to Boxxy in the outfield. Ash smiled at her teammates as the crowd cheered the end of the first inning.

            The second and third innings passed without much excitement. Pinoe danced around on the mound a bit during her pitching stint in the top of the second, but ultimately got Alyssa, Ali, and Syd to ground out. The West was able to get runners on first and second in the bottom of the second inning with hits from Carli and Becky, but neither Hope nor Alex was able to hit them in with their fly ball outs. In the top of the third, ARod gave up hits to Press and JJ, who ended up on third and second respectively after JJ’s line drive double to right. Unfortunately for the East, Crystal flied out to HAO at third and KO grounded out to ARod, who threw all of that trash talking back at her after making the third out. KO took it like a champ and smiled sweetly at ARod before telling her she’d shut her up next time. The West put runners in scoring position again in the third with singles from Moe and Tobin. Pinoe advanced the runners when she hit a single to left field, but was doubled up at first when KO snagged Abby’s soft line drive and plucked her off first base before she could get back in time. Kling ended the third with a fly ball to Ali in left. After three innings, the score remained 1-0 East.

            Both teams fell into a rhythm after the third and the pace of the game started to pick up. Pinoe caught the ball from the umpire and threw a few warm up tosses while Whit waited calmly outside the batter’s box.

            “You ready yet Pinoe?” she asked, sighing in mock boredom.

            “I dunno Engen, you think you can handle this? You had ARod last time. The Pinoe Special is a whole different beast,” Pinoe taunted.

            “Yeah right, keep talking,” Whit called back.

            “Come on Whit! Knock one out!” Ash called from the dugout. Her cheer was followed by several others from the East dugout.

            “Alright, alright, simmer down over there,” Pinoe shouted at the East dugout with a wave of her glove. Whit turned on the first pitch and hit it up the middle, past a reaching Pinoe, and straight into center field. She clapped her hands as she rounded first. Carli threw the ball in quickly and Whit returned to first base, amid cheers from her teammates and the crowd.

            Becky threw the ball back to Pinoe and pulled up her sleeves. “You should have just ripped those off dude,” Kling called.

            “Eh, I’ll live. I may tape them later,” Becky yelled back.

            “Good, because you look weird with sleeves,” Kling said smiling.

            “Thanks Kling,” Becky muttered, dropping her body into position. Pinoe pitched it outside to Boxxy and she took it for a ball.

            “Let’s go Pinoe,” Abby encouraged her pitcher as Pinoe focused on her glove. Abby’s words of encouragement were rewarded with an inside pitch that Boxxy hit to Becky at short. Becky quickly scooped it up and tossed it to Kling for the out at second. Kling pushed back of the base and threw it to Hope at first, hoping for a double play, but Boxxy was too quick and she was safe at first.

            The West players sent “way to goes” at Becky and Kling while Christie stepped in the box. Carli and Cheney took several steps back, not wanting Cap to knock one over their heads again.

            “Hey batter, batter, batter,” Pinoe called before pitching the ball to Cap. She took the inside pitch for a ball.

            “You know I’m not going to swing at that Pinoe,” Christie chastised.

            “Yeah, but a girl can hope can’t she?” Pinoe asked with a smile. She pitched the ball again, this time over the plate and Christie hit it over the head of a jumping Kling. The ball rolled into right field and Boxxy tore around the base path, all the way to third. The East dugout erupted in cheers for a smiling Cap on first.

            “Nice hit Cap,” Pinoe called to Christie at first. “Now watch us double you up.”

            “Ok, Pinoe,” Christie responded, setting up her stance on first.

            “Ain’t gonna happen Rapinoe!” Ash taunted as she stepped into the batter’s box.

            “Oh, no? Well, we had your number last time didn’t we Harris? Good luck getting it past this D!” Pinoe replied as she twirled the ball in her hand.

            “Just pitch the ball,” Ash said, narrowing her eyes at the fellow bleach blonde.

            “Alright, alright, keep your pants on,” Pinoe said before pitching the ball. Ash waited an extra second and threw the head of the bat out at the ball in an attempt to go the other way. Her efforts were rewarded as the ball shot toward right field and tailed toward the line. Moe ran after it as it rolled down the right field line. Boxxy scored easily, but Cap wisely stopped at third, with Ash behind her at second.

            “What now Pinoe?” Ash said, raising her arms at the pitcher.

            Pinoe ignored her as she caught the ball on the mound. Becky scooted back into position at short and said, “Nice hit Ash!” Ash smiled in response and clapped for Alyssa. Alyssa took two pitches before popping up to Becky, who had to retreat into shallow left field to make the catch for the second out. Christie decided not to test Becky’s arm and wisely stayed at third.

            Ali stepped up to the plate, shooting a nod to Ashlyn at second. Ash smiled and clapped, yelling encouragements toward the batter’s box, “Let’s go Krieger! Just like we practiced! Elbow up!”

            Ali smiled with the reminder and lifted her right elbow. Pinoe pitched the ball and Ali took a healthy hack at it. It scooted in between Becky and HAO into left field. Alex quickly tracked down the ball and threw it back in. Cap scored the third run for the East and Ashlyn cheered loudly from third base. Ali responded with two thumbs up from her perch on first. The East dugout hooted and hollered along with the crowd. They were excited to be up 3-0. The half inning ended with Syd’s long fly ball out to Carli in left center.

            The East team took the field in the bottom of the fourth excited about their three run lead. Ash went around high fiving the infielders while Christie took some warm up pitches. HAO rolled her eyes as she waited to be invited into the box. She was greeted with a “Heeeeyyyy Ohhhh!” from Syd as she stepped up to the plate.

            “Nice to see you again Leroux! It’s been too long,” HAO said as she set her cleats in the dirt.

            “Yeah, well it’s been nice chatting with you, but seeing as how you’re going to be sitting down soon…” Syd trailed off as the pitch came in for a ball. “I’d like to take this time to wish you farewell my friend.”

            “Oh Syd, I love you, but shut up,” HAO said as Cap pitched the ball. She took a swing at the ball down the plate and launched it over second base, straight toward the gap in center. Lori tracked it down before it could roll between the centerfielders and HAO cheered from first along with her West teammates from their third base side dugout. “How do you like them apples Leroux!?” HAO called with a smile.

            “I’m allergic to apples you jerk!” Syd shouted back. HAO laughed and shook her head from first base.

            Cheney stepped up to the plate and ignored Syd’s line of questioning about how it worked out that all three New Kids were on the same team. She did shoot Syd a little wave from second base after her double down the left field line. Syd scoffed and shouted, “Rude!” as Cap shook her head at the younger players.

            The West team’s dugout erupted in encouraging cheers as Carli stepped up to the plate. “Let’s go Princess!” could be heard from multiple players, loudest of all was Hope.

            “Ok, Hat Trick, you think you got the goods this time?” Syd said, pumping her fist into her glove.

            “Yes, Syd. I know I have the goods. Don’t you worry,” Carli replied calmly.

            “Oh I’m not worried Carli Lloyd. I’m just concerned for your team being down 3-0 and all. It’s kind of embarrassing if you ask me,” Syd responded as Carli watched the first pitch strike go by.

            “Not your pitch Lloyd, not your pitch! Don’t listen to Syd, she’s talking out of her ass,” HAO called clapping her hands.

            Carli took a deep breath and stepped back into the batter’s box, digging her cleats into the ground. “Oooh Carli Lloyd digging in. Watch out!”

            Carli ignored the taunt and watched the ball leave Christie’s hand. It was the fattest strike she’d seen today and she smiled as she released her bat like a spring. She hardly felt the ball strike the bat as it met the sweet spot and rocketed out toward the left center wall. She marveled at it for a fraction of a second before dropping the bat and taking off down the line. Carli wore a smug smile as the ball flew right over the fence for a home run. The West dugout lost its mind along with the crowd and rushed the field to meet her at home plate. As she crossed the plate for the tying run, her teammates surrounded her in a jumping group hug. When they had sufficiently celebrated the three run home run, she walked back to the dugout next to Hope.

            “My god, is there nothing you can’t do?” her friend asked her teasingly.

            “Hey what can I say? I got lucky,” Carli replied, smiling at the goalkeeper.

            “Yeah, that’s the understatement of the century. You destroyed that ball!” Hope said, giving her a playful shove.

            Moe and Kling approached their Dash teammate in the dugout and knelt before her, bowing repeatedly, “We’re not worthy, we’re not worthy!”

            Carli laughed and waved for them to get up, “You guys are hilarious!”

            “Oh teach us your ways, oh softball jedi,” Kling begged as she stood, hands clasped in front of her chest.

            Carli shook her head and replied, “Keep your eye on the ball ladies. That’s all I can tell you.”

            “Oh thank you great Carli Lloyd, thank you!” Moe said, hugging her awkwardly. Carli laughed and untangled herself from the younger player to fill up a cup of water. She was met with high fives and back pats from her teammates for the rest of the inning. Just like that the score was tied 3-3.

            “Good luck following that ARod,” Syd said as ARod stepped up to the plate. The lights illuminated the field as dusk settled. ARod shrugged as she adjusted her bat on her shoulder. Christie pitched the ball and she took a lazy swing at it. It shot past a diving Press at second and rolled to Crystal in right.

            The West dugout cheered loudly amid shouts of “Rally time!” Pinoe even tried making up her own softball cheers, but couldn’t get anyone to participate with her. Finally she just gave up and sang them herself at the top of her lungs. The dugout quieted down when Becky popped up to Ash at short.

            “Go get ‘em Tiger!” Kelley yelled from her place in the East dugout as Hope strode to the plate. Hope smiled at her and shook her head.

            JJ, who was also on the bench this inning, smacked her on the arm and exclaimed, “Wrong team O’Hara!”

            Kelley shrugged and replied, “Eh, I’m just trying to get in her head.”

            “Sounds more like you’re trying to get in her bed,” JJ muttered.

            “Excuse me?” Kelley turned to her with mock incredulity.

            “You heard me!” JJ responded crossing her arms and looking out at the field.

            “I did! And I am!” Kelley retorted. JJ laughed and rolled her eyes as Christie pitched the ball. Apparently Kelley’s support was all Hope needed to hit it out of the infield. She smacked the ball, lining it over Christie’s head and sending it rolling in between Boxxy and Lori. She turned on the gas and made it to second before the throw. Kelley jumped up and down and clapped along with the crowd and the West dugout. Hope smiled at her from second base and Kelley yelled, “Yeah baby!”

            “Oh my god stop. You’re ridiculous!” JJ said, moving to the other side of the dugout.

            “Oh come on JJ! A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do!” Kelley called to her as JJ walked away.

            Alex walked to the plate, trying not to look at Syd, who was already calling out, “What up Thirteen? That’s a really lucky number you got there! We’ll see if it holds up!”

            “Oh Syd, how’s your trash talking worked out for you guys this inning? Already given up three runs and I’m about to lay the smack down,” Alex said, keeping her eyes on Cap.

            “Oooooh Alex Morgan. Look at you! Let’s see you back that ass up girl!” Syd said.

            “What does that even mean?” Alex asked, taking a first pitch ball.

            “You know what it means Thirteen. You know what it means,” Syd responded, throwing the ball back to Cap. Alex took a breath and cleared her head. Cap threw the next pitch and Alex decided late that she liked it. Lucky she got just enough on it for it to scoot inside the first base line and roll into right field. Crystal tracked it down, but not before ARod and Hope had scored, putting the West up 5-3. Ash groaned as Alex danced victoriously on second base.

            “Nice hit Morgan,” Ash said begrudgingly.

            “Chin up Harris, it’s only the fourth,” Alex responded with a smile.

            “Let’s go ladies! We need two more outs! Let’s do this!” Christie called, trying to liven up her defense. She was met with a chorus of glove claps and encouragement from her fielders. The East defense hunkered down as was able to hold Alex on second with a quick groundout to short from Moe and pop fly to Whit at third from Tobin.

            The West team cheered as they took the field for the top of the fifth with a two run lead. Tobin jogged next to Alex after retrieving her gloves from the dugout. “Nice hit Lex!” she said, smacking her on the butt with her glove.

            “Yeah thanks! It was a little bit of a last minute decision. I almost whiffed it. How embarrassing would that be?” Alex replied, smiling at her best friend.

            “We would have still cheered for you, even if you missed it and fell on your ass!” Tobin said with a smirk.

            “Yeah and laugh, don’t lie,” Alex responded shaking her head. Tobin shrugged and jogged out to her position in right.

            Christie called everyone over for a quick huddle in the dugout. She looked around the huddle and said, “Ok ladies, that was a tough inning, but we can get right back on track here. There’s only three innings left so-“

            “Wait, there’s only three innings left?” Kelley asked, interrupting Cap’s speech.

            “Oh my god O’Hara, do you know anything about softball?” Ashlynn shot back impatiently.

            “Yes! I just thought since we were doing this whole thing there’d be nine innings!” Kelley replied indignantly to Ash’s insinuation that she was a softball noob.

            “Were you listening when they told us the rules? We are only playing seven innings,” Ashlyn responded.

            “Well shit ladies! We need to get on this! Carry on Cap!” KO exclaimed.

            Christie shook her head and continued, “With our last three at bats we really need to hit smart. Don’t try to kill it, just get on base and hit each other in, ok?” She received emphatic head nods in return. She smiled at her team and said, “Ok, hands in. Win on three” The team quickly put their hands in and Cap counted to three. A chorus of “Win” left the dugout and ARod rolled her eyes in HAO’s direction.

            “Don’t let them distract you. It’s just wishful thinking,” HAO told her confidently. ARod nodded and took her place on the mound. Press quickly grounded out to Kling at second, but the East earned a baserunner with Lori’s single to left. Their threat was short lived as JJ flew out to Cheney and Crystal grounded out to Becky at short.

            The West’s at bat was only slightly more interesting in the bottom of the fifth, as Abby singled with one out. Kling hit a hard grounder, which advanced Abby to second, but HAO hit it right to Ash during her at bat and Ash threw out Abby easily for the second out. HAO was the victim of the third out at second when Cheney hit another ground ball right to Ash. The East team jogged off the field, determined to do some damage in the sixth.

            “Alright you guys, I got this!” Kelley said, striding to the plate to lead off the top of the sixth. “We need to make something happen!”

            “Welcome back KO. Here looking for your Lucky Charms? I haven’t seen them,” Abby said as Kelley stepped up to the plate and made a show of wiggling her butt around as she set her stance.

            “Oh they’re here and I’ll be back for them just as soon as I make it around all these bases!” Kelley responded playfully. She swung early on Pinoe’s inside pitch and rocketed a line drive down the left field line that speedily rolled past Alex. Kelley stopped at third with a triumphant look on her face as the crowd cheered. Her East teammates jumped up and down in the dugout. Kelley stole a glance at Hope, who was trying to hide a proud smile from first. Kelley gave her a finger waggle and Hope shook her head in response.

            Whit stepped up to the plate amid continuous cheers from the East dugout. She hit a long fly ball to Tobin in right, who caught it easily, but it was deep enough for the speedy KO to tag up score the East’s fourth fun. “See? I told you I’d be back soon!” she taunted Abby as she crossed the plate. Abby grumbled in response and the crowd cheered for Kelley’s run.

            With one out, Boxxy hit a ground ball to Kling, who threw it calmly to Hope for the second out. Christie walked to the plate, which caused the entire West outfield to back up significantly. She teased them with a fly ball that dropped just in front of Alex in left. Ash followed with a single of her own to center and Cap was able to move all the way to third. Ash could feel the palpable excitement of the rally and cheered loudly as she took her place on first base.

            “You guys are making this a game!” Hope remarked as Ash set her body on first, poised to run.

            “You know it Solo. You West Coast losers are going down,” Ash growled.

            “We’ll see kid. We’ll see. Don’t forget ‘West Coast is the best coast’” Hope replied calmly as she waited for Pinoe’s pitch to Alyssa. Alyssa hit a grounder in between Becky and HAO, which Becky knocked down with her dive, but wasn’t able to throw in time for an out. Cap crossed the plate to tie the game at 5-5. Alyssa and Ash cheered from the bases as the East players abandoned their dugout to congratulate Cap on her tying run. The crowd was still cheering for the tying run as Ali hit a ground ball to HAO, who tagged the bag at third for the final out of the inning.

            The East team jogged to their positions in the bottom of the sixth amid cheers of “Let’s hold them!” and “We can do this ladies!” The crowd was certainly in their corner as they cheered for a tie ballgame.

            As Carli approached the plate, the East outfield gave her the Cap treatment and retreated almost all the way back to the fence. Carli surveyed the outfield before stepping into the box. She was met with more chatter from Syd, “Watch out you guys, the slugger is back!”

            “Syd, aren’t you tired of talking yet? Doesn’t it make you thirsty?” Carli asked calmly.

            “Hell no, I never get tired of talking. Dom even says I talk in my sleep. But thanks for your concern Miss Lloyd. I appreciate you looking out,” Syd replied, smirking behind her mask.

            The pitch came from Christie before Carli could respond and she hit a screaming line drive past Press at second, who only got a step toward the ball before it was past her. The outfield got the ball back in before Carli could take second. She returned to first quickly and clapped for ARod to make something happen. ARod put the bat on the ball, but hit it right to Whit at third, who threw it to Press at second to get Carli for the first out.

            “Well this is getting interesting isn’t it Syd?” Becky asked as she approached the plate for her at bat.

            “Just like I like it baby. Now do me a favor and hit into a double play, would you?” Syd responded. Becky nodded at her with mock seriousness and took a well time swing at the ball. The ball shot off the bat and into left between Ali and Boxxy. ARod rounded second and made it to third safely. She clapped for Becky, who stood on second with a double. “I said double play, not a double Becky!” Syd yelled from behind home plate.

            Becky shrugged at second. “Sorry!” she called back.

            “You’re gonna get out for me right Solo?” Syd asked the keeper as she stepped up to the plate.

            “Yeah let me get right on that for you,” Hope replied, not looking back at Syd.

            “Come on Hope Yolo!” Kelley called from the East dugout, where she and JJ were sitting out the inning again.

            JJ smacked her while half the team called out, “Shut up O’Hara!”

            “What can’t I cheer for my teammates?” Kelley yelled innocently.

            “I think she’s flirting with you,” Syd told Hope as the pitch came in from Cap. Hope took it for a ball.

            “I know she’s flirting with me. She’s trying to get in my head,” Hope replied, eyes sparkling in amusement in spite of herself.

            “I hope it works,” Syd muttered. The next pitch came in and Hope popped it up to Press at second for the out.

            Hope shook her head and shot Kelley a mock withering glare. Kelley shrugged from her dugout and shouted, “Sorry boo! My bad!” She high fived JJ and winked in Hope’s direction.

            “Goddamn that kid,” Hope muttered as she jogged behind Syd at home plate.

            Syd laughed and called, “She totally got you that time Solo!” Hope shot her a clenched jaw before retreating into the dugout.

            Becky and ARod cheered from the base path as Alex stepped in the box. Alex ignored whatever Syd was saying and swung at the first pitch offering from Christie. The ball flew into centerfield, but unfortunately for the West, right into Boxxy’s waiting glove. The East jogged quickly into their dugout for their final at bat with the scored tied 5-5.

            Both teams huddled together before the start of the inning. It all came down two these two final at bats. Who would win bragging rights and who would be buying drinks for everyone after the game?

            Ashlyn took a moment to appreciate where she was: in a major league dugout, with a crowd cheering, in the last inning of a tied game. Ali interrupted her thoughts with a hand to her shoulder. “You’ve got that look Harris,” she told Ash with a smile.

            “Yep. because I have a feeling about this. We’re going to score this inning,” she said, returning Ali’s smile. “Alright let’s do this you guys! Let’s win this thing!” she shouted to her teammates.


	3. And That's the Ballgame!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So which team will be buying drinks?

            Ashlyn clapped with her team as Syd took her bat to the plate. “Let’s go ladies! Swing smart!” she yelled, jogging to the third base coach’s box. The rest of the team shouted encouragements Syd’s way as she smiled sweetly at Abby behind the plate.

            “Hey Abby, I noticed you are awfully quiet. A little nervous perhaps? It all comes down to this,” Syd said, stepping into the box.

            “Syd, you’ve done enough talking for the both of us. You know I don’t care,” Abby replied. Abby nodded to ARod and Syd set herself for the pitch. ARod served it up and Syd threw the head of the bat out to meet it. The ball squirted in between Becky and the second base bag for a single.

            Syd rounded first, cheering loudly. “That’s how you do it Leroux!” Ash shouted from the third base coach’s box.

            “Yeah baby!” Syd shouted at her dugout. The crowd joined their cheers as Press stepped up to the plate. She looked calm and collected as she let an outside pitch go by. She turned on the next pitch and sent a fly ball deep to left over Alex’s outstretched glove. Ash held Syd at third base as Press scooted into second behind her.

            “Ok, no outs Syd, play smart. We have some wiggle room. Don’t go until I tell you,” Ash said. Syd gave her a quick salute and set up on the bag. Lori swung at the first pitch she saw and hit it right to Kling at second, who looked Syd back and tossed it to Hope for the first out.

            “Alright, we’re still alright,” Ash called to her team in the dugout. “Let’s go JJ!” JJ nodded at Ash and stepped into the box. ARod pitched it on the outside of the plate, but JJ swung at it anyway. Her gamble paid off and the ball shot off toward second base. Kling made a break for it and knocked it down with her slide, but couldn’t make a play on the ball. Ash yelled for Syd to go and Syd scored the go ahead run without a throw to the plate. Runners were safe at the corners for the East.

            The East team rushed out to meet Syd on her triumphant return to the dugout. KO jumped on her back like a monkey and waved her arm in the air in celebration. Ash and Press cheered them on from their spot at third as the scoreboard now read 6-5 East. The crowd only quieted down after Crystal popped up to Becky at short for the second out of the inning.

            “Let’s go Kell!” Hope called out from first base as Kelley walked to the plate.

            “God not you too,” JJ lamented as she set herself on first.

            “Hey she started it!’ Hope said defensively.

            “You guys are ridiculous. Get a damn room,” JJ replied with a smirk.

            “Shut up Johnston!” Hope muttered as Kelley stepped in the box. Kelley sent a wink Hope’s way and Hope could feel the blush set in. JJ laughed, having caught the exchange and Hope sent a string of muttered curses her way.

            Kelley fouled off the first pitch and laughed at herself. “That was a practice swing!” she assured Ashlyn, who was clapping furiously and yelling about insurance runs.

            “Come on Kell, hit it right here!” Hope said, popping her fist into her mitt. Kling laughed and set herself in position for a ground ball. Kelley’s eyes went wide with the next pitch, but she waited a little too long and her crushing swing sent the ball screaming to the right side. Hope let her instincts take over and dove to her right, plucking the line drive out of the air. The West team roared as she held up her glove with the ball securely in it for the third out.

            “Oh come on!” Ash yelled from third base as the West team encircled Hope, congratulating her on an amazing play.

            “COME ON!” Kelley echoed from where she’d stopped down the first base line. She continued to stare at Hope and shake her head as the West made their way back to their dugout, down only one run.

            “Sorry Kell. It was a really nice hit,” Hope said, as she jogged past a still gaping Kelley. Hope dodged Kelley’s attempt at a playful smack on the butt with a laugh.

            “Stop flirting and get your ass to second base,” JJ commanded, handing Kelley her glove.

            “Did you freaking see that? What the hell am I supposed to do with that?” Kelley asked, still incredulous.

            “Be glad she’s on our team when it counts,” JJ counseled wisely.

            “Ok, valid point. Goddamn Hope freaking Solo,” Kelley muttered as she took her position at second.

            The West team continued to high five Hope in the dugout as they prepared for their last at-bat. Abby called them together and began an impassioned speech, “Ok ladies this is it. We need one to tie and two to win. I really, really, really want Ash to have to buy us beer, so let’s do this. Swing smart, chip away, and let’s get those two runs! ‘Do it!’ on three. One! Two! Three!” Abby’s speech was followed by a chorus of “Do it!” and a round of cheering from the West dugout.

            Moe emerged from the dugout to lead off the inning, looking only slightly nervous. “Come on Gumby Jr.!” Pinoe yelled from the dugout. Morgan threw a thumbs up over her shoulder and dug in. She took a swing at the first pitch and rolled it right in between Whit and Ash on the left side. She sighed with relief as she stepped safely on first base. Her relief was short lived as Tobin hit a ground ball that Ash scooped up and threw to KO at second to get her for the first out.

            “Sorry Moe!” Tobin yelled out to Morgan as she jogged off the field. Morgan waved her off as Pinoe stepped up to the plate.

            “Hey batter, batter. How you doin’?” Syd teased, batting her eyelashes beneath her mask.

            “Don’t go there Syd, you know this action is too much for you,” Pinoe chuckled, shooting Syd a wink.

            “Meghan Rapinoe, how dare you?” Syd scoffed as the first pitch came in. Pinoe took it for a strike. “Hey, why don’t you just stand there and take the next one too?”

            “Mmhm,” Pinoe murmured back at her as Christie pulled her arm back for the pitch. Pinoe watched it arc toward her and took a well-timed swing. The ball took off down the line at third, past a reaching Whitney. Pinoe blew a kiss to Syd as she stopped safely on first. Tobin clapped for Pinoe along with the rest of the West team with only one out and two runners on.

            Abby walked to the plate and raised her eyebrows at Syd, who shrugged in return. “Nothing for me huh?” Abby asked her.

            “Nope, you’re gonna get out anyway so I’ll catch you on the way back,” Syd retorted.

            “Ok,” Abby replied, taking a practice swing. Christie tossed the pitch and Abby didn’t wait around. She hit a hard grounder toward the left side. Ashlyn was cheating that direction and scooped it up easily. She threw it to Whit to get Tobin at third for the second out. The East team cheered and called for one more out to wrap up their victory.

            Kling took a deep breath and walked to the batter’s box amid cheers from her teammates and the crowd. She ignored Syd’s constant yammering behind the plate and focused on Christie on the mound. She took the first pitch for a ball and concentrated on the space between JJ and Lori, just to the left of Kelley. Christie pitched in again and by some miracle, Kling put in in the exact place she was hoping to. The ball squirted past a diving KO and threaded the space between JJ and Lori. Pinoe hit the gas and made it home all the way from second, sliding into the plate ahead of the throw from the outfield. The West dugout went nuts as Pinoe jumped up and down in front of a clearly pissed off Syd. The crowd echoed their excitement as a symphony of cheers filled the stadium. The game was now tied at 6-6 with runners on first and second.

            HAO stepped into the box with a smirk. Syd noticed and asked, “You know something we don’t HAO?”

            “Yep, we’re gonna win!” Heather replied confidently.

            “Oh are you now?” Syd asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

            “Yep,” HAO responded without further explanation. Christie pitched the ball and HAO jumped on it, sending a line drive over Ashlyn’s outstretched glove. Ali jumped on the ball quickly and quickly threw it back in before Abby could round third.

            The bases were now loaded with two outs for Cheney who calmly stepped up to the plate. The East team looked nervous on the field, knowing that a hit or a mistake would mean the game. The West team was on the edge of their dugout cheering wildly for the calm and collected Cheney at the plate. The crowd was on their feet, cheering continuously for a walk off win.

            Syd bit her tongue as Cheney stepped into the box. The West team collectively held its breath as Christie let the pitch fly toward the plate. Cheney took a hack at it, sending it screaming down the left field line, just foul. A collective groan erupted from the crowd and the West dugout quickly went back to cheering loudly for Cheney.

            Christie pitched the ball once again and Cheney watched it go by for a ball. “Way to make it dramatic,” Syd muttered from behind Cheney, quickly throwing the ball back to Christie.

            Syd never saw Cheney’s smile as Christie pitched the ball again. It arced high and dropped in right in front of Cheney. She swung easily at it and the ball popped off the bat, sailing into the night. Ash watched it fly over her head and prayed someone was in position to catch it. She turned to see it land just beyond Boxxy’s outstretched glove and groaned.

            The West team came running out of the dugout to meet Abby at home plate for the winning run. They grabbed her in celebration and then made their way to first base where Cheney was being attacked by HAO and Kling. The celebration soon turned into a West team dog pile emitting screams of celebration. The crowd cheered their victory along with them.

            The East team consoled themselves while waiting for West team to finally end their celebration. The West team began trickling their way towards their opposition, once again aligning themselves as national teammates. Congratulations and consolations were handed out with hugs and handshakes. The West team continued to wear smiles as all of the players made their way to the stands to sign autographs.

            “So how much beer are you going to have to buy?” Ali asked Ashlyn playfully.

            Ashlyn sighed. “A shit ton,” she lamented.

***

            “Here’s your beer Ms. Sauerbrunn. You earned it,” Ashlyn said, setting the beer in front of Becky. The main bet was that the losing team had to buy a round for their winning counterpart. Unfortunately, Ash had made quite a few side bets and now owed more than the other shortstop a beer.

            “Thanks! Hey cheer up Harris, you have a lot more beer to buy,” Becky replied, raising her beer in a salute.

            “No kidding, on to the next,” Ashlyn said before returning to the bar. She met Kelley there who was ordering multiple drinks. “You too huh?” she asked.

            “Yeah you know me, I never can keep my mouth shut,” Kelley replied smiling.

            “Me either. You’d think we’d learn by now,” Ash replied as Kelley paid for the drinks.

            “No shit. Hey can you watch these two for a sec?” she asked, motioning to the drinks in front of her. “No messing with them, ok? They aren’t both for me.”

            “Yeah, I got you,” Ash replied. She ordered two more beers and watched her teammates mingle in the bar. At least it hadn’t been a blowout, that would have been embarrassing.

            Kelley returned shortly and thanked Ash for babysitting the drinks. Ashlyn watched as she sauntered toward Hope Solo.

            Hope looked up from her almost empty vodka tonic as Kelley put the beer in front of her. “What’s this for?” she asked the younger player.

            Kelley shrugged, “Well I owe you after all my attempts at distracting you backfired. And I wanted to butter you up so you’d apologize for picking off my beautiful line drive.” Kelley hopped up onto the stool next to her and pouted playfully.

            Hope laughed and set down her finished drink. “Ok, I’ll accept your beer,” Hope replied, picking up her beer and holding it up to toast with Kelley’s. “Cheers!”

            Kelley picked up her glass and clinked it against Hope’s. Kelley winked as her eyes met met Hope’s and she smiled at the color rising in Hope’s cheeks. She set her glass down and pouted again, “I could still use that apology.”

            Hope laughed again and draped her arm around Kelley’s shoulders. She pulled her in for a hug and kissed her temple. Hope smirked as she said, “Kelley O’Hara, I am sorry I’m not sorry about catching your beautiful line drive.”

            Kelley scoffed and turned her head to stare down Hope, whose arm was still holding Kelley close. “That is so rude!” she muttered.

            “Alright, alright,” Hope relented. “I am sorry it was your ball I caught. I am not sorry I caught the ball that stopped your rally that helped us win the game.”

            “Fine. I accept your non-apology,” Kelley said, snuggling into Hope’s side. Hope squeezed her shoulder in response.

            “Get a room you two!” Pinoe yelled at the pair as she walked across the room. She was met with three middle fingers from their table, two from Kelley and one from Hope. Pinoe laughed as she sat down at a table with Moe, Kling, and Carli. “Those two are insufferable. How do you stand it?” she asked Carli.

            “Eh? They’re actually kind of hilarious. Kelley enjoys saying ridiculous things to Hope so it’s pretty entertaining,” Carli responded.

            “Hm. Who knew?” Pinoe said, sipping her drink thoughtfully. “So what did I interrupt from the Houston Dash contingent?”

            “Nothing much,” Kiling replied. “We were just talking about trying to find something that Carli isn’t good at. I mean you tattooed that ball!”

            Carli shrugged in response. “What can I say? Sometimes I go to the batting cages and hit the shit out of the ball. It’s quite cathartic,” she said.

            “That’s such a good idea. Why didn’t we think of that?” Moe asked, smacking Kling on the arm.

            “Because we’re not Carli freaking Lloyd dude,” Kling replied, returning her smack. “Hey you know what we should do? We should get a team together and play in Houston before the season starts. If Christie does it, so can we.”

            “Totally, that would be so much fun!” Moe replied. Carli nodded in response.

            “I bet we could have a whole team of just Dash players. You know Erin and Ella would play. We could be the Houston Smash!” Kling exclaimed.

            Pinoe laughed and shook her head as both Moe and Carli shut down that idea. “That’s a horrible name,” Moe told her.

            “Ok what about Swing Away?” Kling asked.

            “No.”

            “Dirty Jerseys?”

            “No.”

            “Soft Ballers?”

            “That’s terrible.”

            “Hits for Days.”

            “1,000% no.”

            “Stop, just stop,” Pinoe begged. “These are terrible names. Please stop.”

            “Come on, they’re not that bad,” Kling complained.

            “Yes they are,” all three responded.

            “Fine, screw you guys!” Kling said, grabbing her drink and getting up.

            “Aw come on Kling!” Moe called after her.

            Kling made her way to the table with Tobin, Alex, JJ, and Press. Alex smiled at her as she sat down. “Are they giving you a hard time?”

            “Always,” Kling replied rolling her eyes.

            “Poor Kling. You can hang out with us and make fun of these losers,” Tobin said with a nod in JJ and Press’ direction.

            “Hey!” Press exclaimed, scrunching up her nose in mock annoyance.

            “What?” Tobin asked with a shrug. “Did you or did you not lose the game?”

            “We lost the game,” they agreed.

            “See?” Tobin asked innocently.

            Kling laughed, “Alright, that makes me feel better! I’m sorry you lost, but happy we won. Who knew our team was actually not that bad at softball?”

            “I mean, we are professional athletes,” JJ replied. Press nodded in agreement.

            “I don’t know, you are pretty short Kling. Good thing you were playing second,” Tobin teased.

            “Hey! What the hell is with everybody tonight? Is it pick on Kling day?” she asked indignantly.

            “Yeah, didn’t you get the memo?” Press asked. JJ smirked as Alex and Tobin laughed.

            “God, I can’t get any respect around here,” Kling said standing up.

            “No, don’t go!” Alex said grabbing her arm. “They’re just mad because they lost.”

            JJ and Press nodded solemnly. Kling raised an eyebrow and pointed to Tobin, “What about her?”

            Alex wrapped her arm around Tobin and pulled her in close. Alex covered Tobin’s mouth and Tobin’s eyebrows crinkled in mock anger. “This should shut her up!” Alex said with a smile.

            “Hey!” Tobin mumbled from beneath Alex’s hand. Alex laughed and released her. Tobin crossed her arms and stared down Alex. JJ and Press joined in the laughter.

            “It’s cool, Ash owes me a beer anyway. I should go collect,” Kling said.

            Alex looked across the room to where Ali and Ash sat at their own table. “Yeah now may not be the time. They’re cuddling,” Alex told her.

            Kling sighed. “They’re always cuddling,” she replied. Kling looked over to where Alex pointed and shook her head as Ash sat with her arm draped across Ali’s shoulders. They were leaning into each other when Kling snickered to her table and said, “Watch this!” She cupped her hand and yelled across the room, “God Ashlyn! Knock it off the PDA and get me the beer you own me!”

            JJ almost spit out the sip of beer she had just taken and had to quickly cover her mouth. Press laughed first at Kling’s teasing and then at JJ’s inability to swallow. “Don’t let it come out your nose,” she warned JJ.

            “Hey Kling!” Ashlyn shouted back. “You’re not even done with that one. Maybe when you grow up you can have another!”

            Ashlyn laughed as Kling returned her words with a rude gesture. Ali smacked her on the arm, “Don’t tease Meghan, she’s been catching shit all night.”

            “More than she caught in the game,” Ash said, taking a sip from her glass.

            “Ashlyn, play nice!” Ali scolded.

            “Where’s the fun in that? We already lost!” Ashlyn pointed out. Ali shook her head and kissed Ash on the cheek. “What was that for?”

            “Because you are adorably salty when you lose,” Ali answered.

            “Oh yeah and you’re-“ Ash started, but stopped quickly when Ali gave her a look.

            “I’d just stop right there while you can,” Ali warned.

            Ashlyn smirked and gave Ali a squeeze, “You’re right, my bad. How can you not care that we lost?”

            Ali smiled at Ashlyn, “Because it was softball and I’m not good at softball. And it was a great experience and now we’re all here celebrating with our friends.”

            “What are we celebrating?” Ash asked skeptically.

            “That our friends won,” Ali said simply.

            “Yeah no,” Ash replied, shaking her head.

            “Aw come on!” Ash said laughing. Ashlyn shook her head. “Maybe we should just stick to football.”

            The corner of Ashlyn’s mouth quirked up into a smirk and she turned to face Ali, “It’s funny you said football. I was just thinking-“

            Ali’s eyebrows raised in alarm and she covered Ashlyn’s mouth with her hand, “No Ashlyn. No! Don’t even think about it!”

           


End file.
